1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a device to train and/or aid a golfer when performing a swing (or stroke) of a golf club or other apparatus.
2. Background
A golf swing of a golf club may be an important aspect of the game of golf. The golf swing involves at least an addressing of the golf club with the golf ball, a backswing of the golf club to a specific backswing position (or point) and a forward swing (or follow through) of the golf club from the specific backswing position to hit the golf ball.
The backswing of the golf club to a specific position is often based on a desired distance to hit the golf ball. In other words, a golfer may take a larger backswing for a further shot or a golfer may take a shorter backswing for a shorter shot. In order to take a proper or desired amount of backswing, golfers often take practice swings prior to hitting the golf ball (during an actual swing). These practice swings include the golfer mentally determining and/or remembering how far back to take a backswing.